If you're not the one
by Holmes-sweet-holmes
Summary: Sherlock has feelings for John. This is my first story, sorry for the bad summary. 3


**_IF YOU'RE NOT THE ONE_**

_Inspired by IF YOUR NOT THE ONE BY DANIEL BEDDIGNFEILD, song is changed slightly I OWN NOTHING, just the story line._

_Sorry for the short length, my first one uploaded._

Sherlock acted so differently when she came along. He would never say that Moriarty or Anderson had made his life hell, because compared to her,  
they were angels. But they still wern't John.  
They both have had a burning weakness for each other since the start, but neither one of them spoke up.

"Sherlock, talk to me you havn't in a long time!"  
John said after packing the rest of this stuff into box's.  
"I have nothing to say to you." Sherlock said coldly as he watched the TV.  
"Yes, you do. I know you Sherlock, ever since Sarah came along you have acted so weird, is it 'cause you don't want me to leave?"  
John sat opposite Sherlock.  
"Yes."  
"NOW, now we are getting somewhere!" John exclaimed.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" John asked him, watching his facial expressions closely.  
Sherloc's eyes watered, he could not bare to stare into John's eyes when he told him, he had to tell him. If he didn't he'd regret it and he is loosing him anyway so that won't be an issue.  
"I... have feelings." Sherlock watched the wall. He could feel John's eyes peircing into him.  
"Feelings... right... care to elaberate?" John asked him.  
"Yes John, Feelings, feelings that if you leave i wont survive."

John sat there in shock.  
"Uh... why?"  
"Because your the one."  
"The one?"  
"The one that you think Mary is." Sherlock said, almost in a whisper.  
"The one as in, you are my one and only?"  
Sherlock could only nodd in reply as he tried to hold back his tears.  
"Sherlock, im not the one, im Sarah's!"  
"I know..." Sherlock then began to cry uncontrollably. John looked at him and felt a sting in his heart.  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
"Since the start."  
"Oh god." John placed his head in his hands.  
"What?" Sherlock worried, looking up to John for the first time in 3 days.  
"I felt this way about you before Sherlock, i even fucking loved you but you didn't see it! Things are different now! I'm moving in with Sarah!"

Sherlock was still crying, his eyes were swollen.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!" John stood up, crying slightly.  
"Because i was scared that i might loose you!" Sherlock stood up too.  
"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"  
"Because i was scared John, SCARED THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME BACK!"  
"WAIT... you love me?"

There was a silence.

"You have never said that before to anyone have you?" John hushed his voice.  
Sherlock shook his head.  
"But why?"  
"Because your the one."  
"I'm not the one."

"Give me your hand."  
"What?" John looked at him astonishingly.  
"Please, only for a second."  
John gave in as he always does, it's the eyes. John held out his hand and Sherlock slowly moved closer and intwined their fingers.

"If you re not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?" He spoke softly, then he stared down into John's eyes.  
"If you re not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"

"Sherlock... i-" He was cut off.

"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call, If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"  
John closed his eyes as Sherlock moved in closer so they were nearly touching. He then spoke again.  
"I'll never know what the future brings But I know you're here with me now..." Sherlock moved closer yet again.  
"We ll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with..." He whispered into John's ear.  
John pushed Sherlock away and breathed heavily.

"Just stop it Sherlock! I can't do this, im going to leave now!" He yelled.  
"Don't run away from this John!" Sherlock returned the yell.

"I don't wanna run away but i can't take it i don't understand!" He cried out as he exclaimed.  
"If i'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that i am?"

"I thought you didn't have one!" John was right, Sherlock did say that. Shit.  
"Me too." Was all he could come up with.

"Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Sherlock whispered almost too quiet for John to hear.

"If your not the one, John, then why do i think off you in my bed? If I don t need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If i don't need you then why are you taking over my life? If you are not mine then why do i even envy, your wife?"

John cried, hesterically. "Sh-sherlock, i-i fucking love- sherlock-"  
"Don t know why you re so far away But I know that this much is true We ll make it through And I hope you are the one I share my life with And I wish that you could be the one I die with And I pray in you re the one I build my home with I hope I love you all my life"

John looked at his phone, a missed call from Sarah, fuck he was supposed to meet her 1/2 an hour ago.  
"Sherlock, i have to go." He picked up his stuff.  
"John... i..."

"Bye Sherlock."

_-_  
The two didn't speak for days, then finally John got a call, in the middle of the night, in a storm. Rain was pouring down like mad and the lightening sounded for millipns of miles.

"Sherlock, what?" John whispered in a mood. He did not like getting called while he was trying to sleep, especially when he was beside Sarah.  
"I'm sorry for earlier." He sniffled.  
John relaxed, Sherlock was in pain, he could tell for three reasons;  
One. He called instead of texted.  
Two. He said sorry (which was hard for a holmes).  
And Three. He was crying.

"Sherlock, its okay..."

"No, it's not. I know your with... with... her but please, just listen to what i have to say or i'll regret it. Then you can pretend i don't exist."  
John heard him sniffeling again, his voice was on the verge of breaking.  
"Sherlock-"  
"Can i just say what i wanted to say please?" Sherlock was impatiant, he just wanted to get this over and done with.  
"I miss you. Body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today Cause I love you, whether it s wrong or right and though I can t be with you tonight..." He began to cry.  
"You know my heart is by your side"

Sherlock could here John cry. Then he heard another voice.  
"John?" The women said, Sherlock threw... actually threw his phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces as he broke down in tears again. Sherlock sarrounded himself with John's duvet covers. Just to get his scent, to pretend that he is there.

There was a banging at the door downstairs but Sherlock egnored it.  
"SHERLOCK!" Someone yelled, over and over again. Sherlock sat up in John's jumper he had 'left'.  
"John?"

Sherlock ran out his room and through the flat, and down the stairs.  
"SHERLOCK OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!"  
So he did. John stood there. Soaking wet, dripping wet, huffing and puffing and shivering.  
"I miss you too." He fell into Sherlocks arms and dug his face into Sherlock's neck.  
"Dont ever... ever... leave me." Sherlock cried.  
"I wouldn't be able to live if i did." John squeezed him tight.  
"What about Sarah?"  
"Fuck sarah."

Sherlock moved away slightly and smirked before tilting his head and softly pressing his lips against the smaller mans. They both moved their lips, softly and then the kiss became more passionate. "Upstairs?" John said as they moved away from each other.

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE END.


End file.
